


Ten Little Fingers and Ten Little Toes

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Jonerys, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: A fic for Jonerys Secret Santa...Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen have defeated the Army of the Dead and Cersei Lannister. Now they must turn to rebuild the realm and restore House Targaryen. Daenerys reflects on the past and ponders the future after the birth of their first child.





	Ten Little Fingers and Ten Little Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is a fic for house-martell for the Jonerys Secret Santa! I asked what they'd like to see and Jon and Dany having little Targ babies was something that was mentioned. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little fic!

Ten little fingers and ten little toes. Daenerys counted them again just to be sure, but by all accounts her newborn daughter was perfect. She came squalling into the world in the middle of the night, not that Dany realized what time it was after hours upon hours of labor. Though she had not grown up around many babies, she had seen her fair share and she had told Jon that their daughter, their Alysanne, was the prettiest babe she had ever seen. He had agreed with her. 

 

Moving from her bed in her chambers at Dragonstone, Dany winced as she set Alysanne back into the cradle. No doubt Jon would scold her if he knew she was up and about, but he was lightly snoring on the bed, still clad in his cloths and boots. She had never expected to give birth on Dragonstone, but the Red Keep was uninhabitable after Cersei Lannister had blown parts of it to bits, rather than surrender her last holdfast to her sworn enemies. Jon and Dany had set up a makeshift capital on Dragonstone after the war was over and had begun to oversee reconstruction of the Red Keep and other parts of King’s Landing that were badly damaged. The outlook seemed bleak. They may have won the war, but their joint reign was one over a broken and tattered Westeros. It would take years, perhaps even decades to repair the destruction and trust that had been lost at the hands of Cersei and the Night King and his Army of the Dead. 

 

It was in the midst of all of that Alysanne had been born, a symbol of hope and of future prosperity for the kingdom. Deciding upon a name had been a challenge. She and Jon had tossed around a dozen or so names before the baby came, during the many nights neither of them could find sleep due to the war.  _ Rhaella _ had been an obvious choice, as was  _ Lyanna _ . They both wanted to honor their mothers, but such names were reminders of tragic times in a not so distant past. No, they would save those names for their other children, Dany had promised. 

 

Good Queen Alysanne had been a member of their house revered amongst Targaryens and Northmen alike. For generations, tales had been passed down about the days when the queen flew her dragon Silverwing North and won over the Lord of Winterfell, Alaric Stark. She had helped the men of the Night’s Watch as well. 

 

Dany had never been more certain of the name when the midwife placed the little girl into her waiting arms, red faced and squalling. Jon had rushed to her side, relieved that she made it through the ordeal. 

 

_ “Jon, we have a little girl,” Dany said as she moved the swaddling clothes aside so he could see their daughter’s face.  _

 

If Jon had been disappointed in having a girl instead of a boy, he did not show it. Instead, tears brimmed in his eyes and he hastily wiped them away before he reached out to touch the baby’s head. 

 

_ “She’s perfect,” he said, marvelling at her shock of dark hair so much like his own.  _

 

_ “She looks like you,” Dany replied.  _

 

_ Jon shook his head. “It’s just the hair, look at those eyes. She’s all you in the face, love.”  _

 

It was true, Alysanne had violet eyes just like her mother.  _ And like her mother, she will be queen one day, _ Dany thought. 

 

Jon and Daenerys were crowned together as equals for the first time in the history of Westeros. Even in the reign of Jaehaerys the Conciliator and Good Queen Alysanne, it had been Jaehaerys who wielded the power. It was him who had been crowned, despite the influence his wife had over him. Jon and Dany had been crowned, but they had not yet had their official coronation. It was decided that there was too much to be done, too much to rebuilt to spend coin on a frivolous coronation. That day would have to wait. 

 

_ “You should sleep,” Jon said as he sat next to her on the bed. They had sent the servants and attendants away so they could spend time alone with their daughter who had grown fussy. “I’ll call for the wet nurse for her.”  _

 

_ “What for?” Dany replied as she pulled the tie on her nightgown. “I’m perfectly capable of feeding our daughter.”  _

 

_ “I just thought...when I was little there was always a wet nurse at Winterfell for the little ones. I thought it was something all highborn babes had.”  _

 

_ Dany merely shook her head and shrugged, arranging her nightgown and coaxing Alysanne to latch onto her nipple. The babe fed eagerly and Dany had to smile at the little sounds her daughter made as she suckled. Leaning back against the headboard she turned her head to look at Jon and found him gazing at her with a sense she could only describe as wonder.  _

 

_ “What is it?” she asked.  _

 

_ “You just never cease to amaze me,” he smiled.  _

 

_ “I’m amazing?” Dany let out a puff of incredulous laughter. “Let’s talk about you, Jon Snow.”  _

 

_ “What about me?”  _

 

_ “You flew here on Rhaegal because you warged into Ghost and knew I had gone into labor. Remember?”  _

 

It was true. The Northern Lords were convening at the ruins of Winterfell to discuss the reconstruction there. Although Sansa, the new Warden of the North, was more than capable to handle matters on her own, she had requested Jon’s presence as a sign of continued unity between the North and the Crown. Jon had been hesitant to leave Dany when her time to give birth had been so close,  but his wife had insisted he go. She had assured him that the babe would not come for another week or two at least. 

 

Their daughter, it seemed, had other plans. 

 

Because Jon had ridden Rhaegal, Ghost stayed behind with Daenerys, not that he would leave her side in any case. The direwolf had not been keen to leave Dany’s side from the moment they met. They even suspected that Ghost might have sensed she was with child before she herself had. When her pains began in the night, Ghost had been lying at the foot of her bed and when she sat up panting in pain the wolf was already awake and staring at her with his red eyes. 

 

For a few brief moments she had tried to pretend that nothing was amiss, that she had dreamed all of it, but then she was struck by another pain that caused Ghost to stand on the and lick at her hand. Dany called for help which came in the form of Missandei and Gilly as well as a host of midwives and servants, but the only thing she truly wanted was a raven to be sent to Winterfell immediately. Missandei had humored her. Ravens were the fastest way to carry news across the kingdom, but there was little chance it would arrive at Winterfell before the child was born. 

 

Somehow, mere hours later word was brought to Dany that Jon had arrived on Rhaegal. She had commanded the midwives to be allowed to see him although men were not permitted in the birthing chamber, save for maesters. When she asked how he received the raven so quickly he seemed confused, but told her he had known about everything from a wolf dream he had in which he must have warged into Ghost. Whatever the reason was, Dany was glad to know that Jon was just on the other side of the door waiting for their child to be born. 

 

“What does the future hold for you, little pup?” Dany mused as she traced her sleeping daughter’s cheek. “You will be queen. Nothing will change that.” 

 

The baby stirred but did not wake. 

 

“You will be the first queen to inherit the throne. I took my throne by conquest, you will take yours by right as it always should have been. Your namesake believed that. She believed that there was no reason to favor a man over a woman and she was right my little love.” 

 

“Daenerys?” Jon called out groggily from the bed. “What are you doing up?” 

 

“Just putting Alysanne down for the night.” 

 

“Come back to bed, love.” 

 

Reluctantly, Daenerys leaned down to kiss the crown of her daughter’s head and carefully climbed back onto the bed and tucked in next to Jon. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you,” he muttered against her hair. “Even queens need their rest.” 

 

“Perhaps just once more,” she replied and finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
